


well i know that there's a limit to everything

by blankiehxrry



Series: come on, bring everything [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, Begging, Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Makeup Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:38:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3255155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankiehxrry/pseuds/blankiehxrry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry's birthday ft. jealous!louis</p>
            </blockquote>





	well i know that there's a limit to everything

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this update took so long... senior year does not respect me (also notice that this is being updated just in time for harrys 21st birthday...i'm pretending he is still just a child)

**Harry’s 19 th birthday // 2013 // spanking**

“Louis, you’re being ridiculous.”

“Why is it ridiculous that I want to spend time with my boyfriend on his birthday, Harry?”

“It’s ridiculous because you’re acting as if I’m ridiculous for wanting to have an actual party! I’m 19 and I want to celebrate!” Harry throws his arms up in the air and shakes his head in disbelief.

He loves Louis, has loved him forever, but his ability to blow simple things out of proportion never fails to get on his nerves.

It’s late afternoon on Harry’s 19th birthday, and management was very clear that they did not want Louis and Harry publicly celebrating together. Nick’s been planning him a big party for a month and Harry knows he’s sure to have invited his cool friends – who’ve been slowly becoming Harry’s own cool friends – and it all sounds so nice. The only issue is the one that Harry is arguing about now; Louis would rather Harry stay in with him than go to the party.

“Listen,” Harry sighs. “I know it’s hard; I’m angry about it, too. If we were living any other life no one would fucking care if we stepped outside and held hands and kissed over the dinner table. But that’s not how it is. We’ve spent all day together inside and I’m only asking to go out for a few hours with my friends on my birthday, Lou. I love you, and things aren’t ideal, but we just have to work with what we’ve been given.”

To emphasize his point, Harry walks over to where Louis is sitting, tense and agitated, on the sofa. He crawls into his lap and gives his neck a small nip and a loving kiss right under his pulse point.

Within a minute, Harry feels Louis relax under his touch and wrap his arms around Harry’s broad frame. He runs his hand from the nape of Harry’s neck down to the soft love handle that sits on his hip.

“I’m sorry, baby. I know I’m overreacting about something that won’t even matter in the long run. You know I’m more frustrated with them than with you.” Harry hears it in Louis’ voice, the sharp edge to his words that colors his tone whenever he talks about management.

“I know.” Harry kisses his cheek and nuzzles their noses together. “And I promise that we’ll spend tomorrow night together and you can have me any way you like.”

Harry smirks when he feels Louis shiver because of his suggestive words. “I’ll hold you to that,” he says lowly, and Harry giggles breathlessly at the idea.

“Don’t I know it.” 

\--

 It’s late when Harry manages to stumble his way back into their flat. He’s drunk off his arse and can’t find the light switch so he uses his hands to feel his way through the kitchen and past the living room to the bedroom where he can see the light on underneath the door frame.

 Quietly, as quiet as a drunk person can be, Harry eases open the door and prays that Louis fell asleep and forgot to turn the lights off.

 “Haz.”

 Shit. No such luck.

 “Louuuuuis, love. Boobear. Daddy.” Harry barely holds in his nervous laughter.

 “Have a good time?” Though his words sound just a tad angry, all Harry notices is that Louis looks quite cute with his feathered fringe and reading glasses. He’s wearing Harry’s sweats and a thin cotton t-shirt, lying on top of the bed with a blanket draped haphazardly over his feet.

"The best," Harry slurs out. His heart gives a heavy thump in his chest as Louis sighs and places his glasses on the nightstand. 

“I texted you a dozen times, H. I was worried.” Louis crosses his arms and observes quietly as Harry shucks off his shoes and pants.

“Yeah, well I was with the lads and the music was loud. I must not have heard it.” Hary disappears into the bathroom for a moment before returning with a thin headband that he uses to shove his sweaty fringe up off his face.

“Well that’s a shitty excuse. I had to resort to looking up pictures of you on twitter like a 15-year-old girl. You had a fucking stripper in your lap!”

And that. That gets to Harry. It strikes a chord inside him that he usually tries to repress. It doesn’t come out often, but it’s always there in the back of his mind.

“Christ, Lou. Did you happen to forget I like men? Specifically you? Or that you prance around with your fake girlfriend in front of my face every other goddamn day? Nick hired the stripper as a _joke_ and you’re acting like I fucking cheated on you.” Harry’s starting to feel a lot less sober and he wishes he was back at the club with his friends.

“You know that’s not by choice so don’t try throwing that in my face. You know damn well I would rather spend every night here with you.” Louis gets up abruptly from the bed just as Harry comes to sit down. He scrubs a shaky hand over his face and peels the curtain open to look out the window and down on the quiet street.

“So that’s what this is about,” Harry says quietly. Louis chances a glance back at him and sees him picking at a loose thread on the duvet, brows furrowed and eyes shiny. “You’re still mad I ditched you on my birthday.”

“I’m sorry, Haz. I tried so hard all day not to be angry but – you know how much I don’t like Nick and you know how mad I am that we can’t just, just fucking go out together and celebrate your fucking _birthday_ Harry; it’s your birthday and I can’t even be with you.” Louis leans his forehead against the cool window pane and watches as his breath fogs the glass. “I’m not trying to like, hold you back or make you hole up in the house with me but I just, I felt a little betrayed.”

Louis takes a deep breath and braves another glance at Harrys face. He’s sitting, loosely cross legged, on the bed. He’s unbuttoned his shirt, his stupid, _adorable_ , heart shirt, and his black briefs. His hair is pulled back and his ringlet curls have fallen into soft waves that brush the tips of his ears. He’s gorgeous, Louis thinks. Of course, he always thinks that. Harry’s a vision.

“I’m – I’m sorry, Lou. I knew you were mad when I left and I was so close to coming back and calling the whole thing off, but. I don’t want this, this _situation_ , to consume both of us.”

"I don't want that either," Louis sighs resignedly. "It's just hard."

"I know,love. It's hard for me to. And sometimes we have to brush off the little things and stay strong, otherwise every night will end like this." Harry sucks his bottom lip between his teeth before releasing it with a wet _pop._ "I hate fighting with you."

Louis studies Harry for a moment, skin glowing in the soft light of the room and hands clasped together on his lap. He looks troubled, brow furrowed in deep thought and eyes downcast. Slowly, Louis crosses the room and knees his way onto the bed and into Harrys open arms. The younger boy buries his neck into Louis’ neck and sighs heavily. They stay like that for a few silent moments, relishing the feeling of comfort.

“I’m sorry for ruining your birthday,” Louis murmurs quietly. He’s suddenly overcome by a fresh wave of guilt at the idea of having trashed the entire day with his petty jealousy.

“’s not ruined. I had a good time tonight,” Harry says softly. He pulls away from Louis until they’re eye to eye and smiles coyly. “I know how you could make it better.”

Louis cocks his head. “Yeah?”

“I think - I think I’ve been a little naughty, daddy.” And _oh._ It’s so easy to slip into this role, this role as Harry’s daddy. Arousal zips down his spine and pools low in his gut. “Shouldn’t you punish me?”

“You think you deserve to be punished, baby?” Harry nods eagerly, eyes half-lidded and hungry. “You want me to bend you over my lap and make your bottom all red?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Harry practically shouts, grabbing one of Louis’ hands in both his own. “Yes daddy, _please_.”

Louis bites back a laugh at Harry’s excitement. It’s not often that he uses his hands, but Harry goes wild for it every time. Plus, they both love the reminder when Harry sits down the next day and winces.

“Get naked, then.”

Harry shimmies out of his pants, cock already half hard as it slaps against his stomach. Louis places a helping hand on his hip and maneuvers him so that he’s positioned on all fours in the middle of the bed. His thighs are already noticeably shaking in anticipation, awaiting the first slap.

“Look at you,” Louis marvels. He uses both hands to grab two generous handfuls of Harry’s plump arse. He spreads his porcelain pale cheeks apart to reveal his fluttering, puckered hole, waiting to be ruined. “You’re a slut for this, aren’t you?”

Harry nods silently and shakes his hips back and forth as a plea for more attention.

The first spank startles both of them. It lands on the tender skin of the crease between Harry’s bum and thighs. Harry lurches forward with the power of it, a low moan punched out of him.

“Answer me,” Louis commands. Harry’s elbows give out and he mushes his face into the soft cotton sheets.

“Yeah daddy,” he says quietly, almost reverently. “I’m your slut.”

Louis lands another two sharp smacks, alternating between each cheek. “That’s a good boy.”

Harry smiles and shoves his bum back, wiggling it temptingly. This time Louis allows it.

“Do you remember why you’re being punished, baby?” Louis gives him another slap and revels in the amount of time it takes Harry to answer.

“I – I was being…bad. Really bad, daddy,” Harry pouts.

“Need help?” Louis offers and Harry nods gratefully. “You were flirting with that stripper, weren’t you? You said you didn’t like it but it still got you excited, didn’t it?”

Harry hesitates before replying. “Not… not as much as I like you.”  

In reality, they both know it’s unlikely that Harry was in any way suggestive towards the girl, but Harry needs this, needs to be reassured that he’s been forgiven, just like Louis needs to make sure that he still has Harry.

“I know, baby.” Louis rubs his thumb in soothing circles on the delicate meat of Harry’s arsecheek. “But you still need to learn your lesson, don’t you?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Harry whines. His hands grip the sheets in a white-knuckled hands when Louis delivers four more spanks.

“Were you flirting with Nick, too? I know you do that sometimes.”

At that, Harry opens his eyes wide and stares up at Louis. “I, I don’t mean to. Louis – I never do it purposefully – I would never –”

“Shh, darling,” Louis coos. He realizes that this is Harry speaking to him seriously, charade forgotten. Harry probably thinks Louis is genuinely upset about it. “I know you don’t, H. Just relax.”

Harry stares at him until Louis pushes a thumbs-up into his cheek, wordlessly telling him that it’s okay, he loves him, that they can stop if he wants. Harry’s eyes flutter shut happily and he nods his understanding, a silent urge to continue.

“There’s a good boy. My _best_ boy,” Louis praises. He gives Harry another sharp smack in return and Harry mewls, utterly content.

Experimentally, while Harry is deep in his headspace and distracted, Louis uses one hand to attempt to spread Harry’s arsecheeks, revealing his tiny hole. With his other hand, he manages to land a spank right on Harry’s entrance. At least, he assumes it’s successful when Harry’s back arches obscenely and he starts begging for _more daddy, fuck, fuck, please_.

Louis grins and does it again. And again. And again. He does it until Harry’s hole is red and flushed, puffy rim swelling under his fingertips. Harry is crying fat tears that get caught on his flushed cheeks.

“More?” Louis ventures to ask. He bites back a smirk when Harry lets out a desperate sob and tries to fuck his hips down into the sheets.

“Please, please daddy.” His cock is steadily dripping precome on the sheets and his hips are just high enough that he gets no friction from the sheets.

Louis returns to giving him spanks on his cheeks until Harry’s gurgling nonsense and his arse is rosy red. Gently, he turns an oblivious Harry onto his back and absently brushes a thumb over his right nipple. Harry arches into the touch and lets out a quiet whimper. Louis undresses and moves to plaster his chest to Harry’s back so that he’s spooning the younger boy.

“Daddy’s here,” Louis murmurs in his ear. Harry shivers and whines when Louis snakes a hand around his hip and grabs his heavy cock. “Gonna make you come now, alright?”

Harry just mewls his assent and lets his body go boneless under Louis’ care. Louis spreads some precome down the rest of Harry’s shaft to lessen the drag, tightening his grip and stripping it quick. At the same time, Louis fucks his hips forward and his cock slides right between Harry’s cheeks, allowing him enough friction to get off as well.

Together they move in sync, both rocking forward and backwards in a smooth, delicious motion. Harry gets louder the closer he gets to coming until he’s screaming out and striping his chest and a bit of his neck with thick strings of come. Louis rolls him over on his stomach and grinds against his arse until he finishes with a shout.

They lie there motionlessly for a few moments before Harry mumbles into the pillow. “’m a bit of a mess, Lou.”

“Don’t act like you don’t like it.” Louis flicks Harry’s ear before burying his head in his mop of curls and kissing his scalp.

“Hey,” Harry whispers quietly. “We’re okay, right? This was fun, but…we’re okay?”

Louis brings his hand up so he can lace it tightly with Harry’s. “Yeah, love. We’re okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> ew @ the way i end my fics
> 
> [find me on twitter](https://twitter.com/theofficeharry)
> 
> comments and kudos are much appreciated <3


End file.
